If We Were A Movie
by lil-ecchan
Summary: Gomen ne... Aku berbohong... Tapi... Kenapa harus Sang Putri Tidur? Kenapa tidak Putri Salju?


**Prakata**: LIL-ECCHAN™ is back! Setelah lama tidak update, akhirnya...(nangis sesengukan). Akhirnya juga, setelah doc ini berulang kali di upload, sampai ecchan ngotak-ngatik file-nya 5×.

* * *

**_If We Were A Movie_**

_ONESHOT_

_Summary: _

_Gomen ne... Aku berbohong... Tapi... Kenapa harus Sang Putri Tidur? Kenapa tidak Putri Salju?_

_DISCLAIMER__ :_

_Naruto and all related characters_ © _Masashi Kishimoto_

_If We Were A Movie _© _Hannah Montana/Miley Cyrus_

_The Story _© _LIL-ECCHAN™_

* * *

**If We Were A Movie**

_**Uh Oh!**_

"_HAH? Itu… Naruto-kun, ya, kan?_"

_**There You go again Talkin' Cinematic**_

Naruto berjalan di lorong sekolah sambil bersiul-siul. Padahal bel sudah berbunyi, tapi dia masih saja bersantai-santai. Dasar bodoh. Padahal sebentar lagi dia lulus sekolah. Benar-benar anak yang kelewat santai.

_BRUK! BRAK! BRUK!_

"Haah? A… Ano… Go… Gomen ne…" ucap Hinata terbata-bata sambil merapihkan karton.

"Hinata? Kamu tidak apa-apa?" ujar Naruto sambil membantu Hinata merapihkan kembali karton-karton warna-warni itu.

_**Yeah you!**_

"_A… Naruto-kun…_"

"Tidak… Tidak apa-apa." ujar Hinata sambil tersenyum pada Naruto.

"Benar tidak apa-apa? Lututmu lecet, lho."

"_Ah! Pantas saja aku susah berdiri!_"

_**Your charming...**_

"Ti… Tidak apa-apa… Tenanglah…" ujar Hinata sambil tersenyum pada Naruto, agar dia tidak khawatir. Dia berusaha mengangkat karton-karton yang sudah dirapihkan kembali, tapi…

"KYAA!" Hinata jatuh, lututnya yang lecet itu menolak perintah Hinata untuk berdiri. Karton-karton itu kembali berantakan. Naruto hanya menghela nafas.

_**Got everybody star struck**_

Naruto kembali membantu Hinata merapihkan karton-karton itu. Hinata hendak berdiri, tetapi pundaknya ditahan oleh Naruto.

"Kemari. Aku lihat lututmu." Hinata meluruskan kakinya, supaya Naruto tidak melihat _celana dalam_ yang dipakainya. Maklum, Naruto akan melihat lututnya.

"Ternyata benar. Memar." ujarnya. Hinata kembali pada posisi duduknya semula, _sila_. Sambil melihat lututnya yang _katanya_ memar itu.

"_Ah? Iya…_" Hinata termangu sejenak.

"Harus diobati, ayo, aku antar ke Ruang Kesehatan." ajak Naruto mengulurkan tangannya. "Mau aku gendong?"

"Ha?" sekujur badan Hinata kaku dalam sesaat.

"Ti… Tidak… Usah…" ujarnya membuang muka.

_**I know how you always seem to go**_

"Kau serius?"

"Iya, aku… Serius." Hinata masih membuang muka, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Kalau begitu… Aku gotong pundakmu, ya?"

_**For the obvious**_

"Kalau itu… tidak apa-apa…" Naruto menggotong pundak Hinata sampai Ruang Kesehatan. Karton-karton tadi dititipkan kepada Shikamaru yang kebetulan lewat. Shikamaru menerima titipan karton itu agar dibawa ke ruang kelas mereka. Tetapi, siapapun tahu, Shikamaru pasti menjawab dengan tampang _malas_.

**-Ruang Kesehatan-**

"Uh!" ringis Hinata sambil memegang erat rok sekolahnya.

"Sakit?" tanya Naruto yang berhenti mengoleskan parasetamol.

"Se… Sedikit." ucapnya sambil menahan sakit.

"Tahan, ya, anggota Palang Merah yang mengurusi Ruang Kesehatan sedang tidak ada… Jadi seadanya saja, ya? boleh, kan? Oh ya, untuk apa karton-karton tadi?" sebelum Hinata menjawab pertanyaan Naruto yang pertama, Naruto sudah menanyakan pertanyaan baru.

_**instead of me**_

_**But get a ticket and you'll see**_

"Karton-karton tadi untuk acara Pentas Kesenian untuk kelulusan kita nanti, kau lupa ya?" ujar Hinata sambil tertawa kecil, rasa sakitnya agak berkurang.

"Eh? Aku tidak tahu tentang itu. Pentas Kesenian?"

"Ya. Pentas Kesenian. Kelas kita nanti akan menampilkan drama."

"Drama…"

_**If we were a movie**_

"Biar kutebak… Jangan-jangan… Drama Putri Tidur?" Hinata cekikikan mendengar tebakan Naruto yang penuh kecurigaan itu. "Kok, kau tahu?"

"Yah… Ketua Kelas kita _kan_ menyukai Putri Tidur…" Naruto menekankan ucapannya pada kata 'menyukai'. Sebenarnya, tidak bisa dibilang _menyukai_. Lebih tepat dibilang _tergila-gila dengan-_. Haruno Sakura memang sangat menyukai kisah Putri Tidur. Semua benda yang dia pakai, dari tas, tempat pensil, buku, semuanya dilengkapi dengan gambar animasi seorang gadis berambut coklat dengan gaun berwarna merah jambu yang megar.

"Pemerannya bagaimana?"

"Belum ditentukan…"

_**You'd be the right guy**_

"_Aku ingin drama Putri Salju. Kalau aku yang menentukan perannya, Pangerannya…_" pikir Hinata sambil melirik ke Naruto yang sedang menutup botol parasetamol. "_Pasti Naruto-kun._" Hinata mulai terbayang-bayang.

_**And I'd be the best friend**_

"_Lalu, aku akan menjadi Putrinya. Yang memakan apel beracun._"

_**That you'd fall in love with,**_

"_Lalu, lalu, seperti yang ada di cerita…_" ujarnya senyum-senyum sendiri sambil memandangi Naruto.

_**In the end we'd be laughing**_

"_Lalu, dan lalu, endingnya, akan ada senyum, tawa, yang menggembirakan._"

_**Watching the sunset**_

"_Diakhiri tirai panggung yang menutup bagai matahari senja._"

_**Fade to black,**_

"_Panggung akan menggelap,-_"

_**Show the names,**_

"_-Kau meneriakan namaku dan mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu'._" tapi itu hanya 'keinginan', bukan kenyataan.

_**Play that happy song**_

"Lalu… Kita berdua menyanyikan lagu gembira yang akan selalu kita ingat…" Hinata tidak sadar, kalimat terakhir itu, tidak diucapkannya dalam benaknya, tetapi langsung melalui mulutnya. "Hei, Hina?" ujar Naruto membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Ada apa? Lagu?" ujar Naruto yang kebingungan. Bukannya Naruto salah sangka, tetapi, kalau tidak pada Naruto, kepada siapa lagi Hinata berbicara? Di Ruang Kesehatan itu hanya ada mereka berdua.

"Ah… Ano… Ano… Aku… Aku melamun, jadi, lupakan saja kata-kataku tadi." ujar Hinata, takut menyadari Naruto diperhatikannya sedari tadi, seperti biasa, mukanya memerah.

_**Yeah,yeah**_

"Baiklah!" ujar Naruto tersenyum.

_**When you call me**_

"Oh ya, Hinata?"

"Y… Ya? Ada apa?"

_**I can hear it in your voice**_

"Ehm… Aku agak malu membicarakan hal ini…"

"_Ha?_"

_**Oh sure!**_

"Bagaimana de… Dengan Sakura? Dia masih sahabatmu, kan?"

"_Sakura…? Lagi-lagi… Haha…Tentu. Tentu saja… Sakura…_'" Hinata tertegun sejenak.

_**Wanna see me and tell me all about her**_

"Er… Ya, tentu saja! Apa kami terlihat sedang bertengkar?"

"Tidak, hanya saja… Aku ingin tahu… Kalau kau sahabatnya, kau pasti tahu orang yang disukainya…"

"Naruto, kau sudah menanyakan hal itu berkali-kali…"

"Kumohon… Kali ini saja… Kau tahu, kan, aku menyukainya?"

"_Yah, aku tahu. AKU TAHU! Andai saja aku bisa meneriakinya… Menyebalkan…_"

_**La la!**_

"Jawabannya masih sama seperti dulu, 'aku tak bisa memberitahumu'."

"Oh Ayolah…" kali ini, Naruto benar-benar kelihatan serius. Seserius perasaannya pada Sakura. Dan seserius perasaan Hinata pada Naruto. Ya, Cinta Segitiga.

_**I'll be acting through my tears**_

"… Baiklah… Tapi apa kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Apanya yang tidak apa-apa?"

"Bagaimana kalau jawabannya bukan 'Uzumaki Naruto'?"

"Tak apa."

_**Guess you'll never know**_

"…"

"Ayolah…"

"Tidak jadi."

"Eh?"

"Aku tidak jadi memberitahumu."

"Baiklah. Jawabanmu selalu begitu. Paling tidak… Aku boleh minta tolong, kan?"

"Apa?"

"Jaga dia… Untukku… Boleh? Kau temanku, kan?"

"Baiklah. _Huh._"

_**That I should win**_

"Oh ya, bagaimana?"

"Eh? Bagaimana apanya?"

"Kiba, bagaimana? Apa kau sudah mencoba berbicara dengannya?"

"Yah… Haha."

_**an oscar for this scene I'm in**_

Hinata menceritakan semuanya tentang Kiba. Yang sebenarnya, lebih tepat disebut dengan '_semua tentang Naruto_'. Wajar, sikap mereka berdua sama. Jadi, Naruto tidak akan tahu _siapa_ yang dibicarakan Hinata.

"_Haha. Aku berbohong lagi. Kapan aku bisa jujur kalau begini?_"

_**If we were a movie**_

"_Bukan Kiba…_"

_**You'd be the right guy**_

"_Kenapa Sakura…?_"

_**And I'd be the best friend**_

"_Kenapa harus drama Putri Tidur?_"

_**That you'd fall in love with,**_

"_Kenapa bukan drama Putri Salju?_"

_**the end we'd be laughing**_

"_Kenapa 'Sang Putri Tidur'?_"

_**Watching the sunset**_

"_Kenapa bukan 'Sang Putri Salju'?_"

_**Fade to black,**_

"_Kenapa…_"

_**Show the names,**_

"_Sakura?_"

_**Play that happy song,**_

"Kenapa bukan aku?" kembali tidak sadar, dia mengatakan apa yang seharusnya hanya dia katakan dalam benaknya. Perlahan, pipi Hinata dibasahi air hangat yang keluar dari matanya.

"Hi… Hina?"

_**Wish I could tell you there's a twist**_

Hinata segera menghapus air matanya, dia pergi meninggalkan Naruto sendiri di Ruang Kesehatan tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

_**Some kind of hero in disguise**_

"_Mengecewakan. Untuk jujur saja tak bisa. Dasar bodoh._"

_**And we're together,it's for real**_

**-2 Minggu Kemudian-**

_**Now playin'**_

"_Aku akan memberikanmu suara yang indah, rambut merah jambu yang tergerai dengan indahnya, dan mata hijau zamrud yang sangat istimewa." ujar Hinata sambil mengayunkan tongkatnya._ Itulah yang dikatakan Hinata di atas panggung 30 menit yang lalu. Sekarang, dia sudah berada di atas panggung lagi, mengenakan pakaian peri berwarna biru. Disebelahnya ada Naruto yang berpakaian peri berwarna Jingga dan Temari yang berpakaian peri berwarna hijau. Mereka hanya berdiri. Dihadapan mereka, Sakura sedang berpura-pura tertidur dan Sasuke sedang mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura.

_**Wish I could tell you there's a kiss**_

Hinata menoleh, dilihatnya Naruto. Tampangnya seperti biasa, tetapi tangannya gemetaran. Tentu saja dia cemburu pada Sasuke.

_**Like something more than in my mind**_

"_Tapi kalau aku yang jadi Putri dan kau yang jadi Pangeran, kau tetap tidak akan mau, kan?_" Hinata menangis, perlahan, dia bersembunyi ke belakang Naruto, dan mendorongnya keras-keras. Apa yang dilakukan Hinata tetapi tidak diinginkannya terjadi.

_**I see it could be amazing**_

Naruto jatuh tepat diatas Sakura. Mereka **berciuman**. Hinata langsung keluar dari panggung.

"Ah! Hinata! Apa-a-"

"-Eh dobe! Ini PERANku! Kenapa malah…" Naruto melihat ke sudut-sudut panggung tak ada Hinata.

_**If we were a movie**_

"Ibu, Ibu," tanya seorang anak kepada Ibunya setelah Naruto pergi menyusul Hinata.

_**You'd be the right guy**_

"Ada apa, Hanabi?" ujar Ibunya yang berambut Indigo.

_**And I'd be the best friend**_

"Kenapa malah Peri yang mencium Putri? Kenapa juga nee-chan mendorong peri itu?"

_**That you'd fall in love with,**_

"Karena begitulah kenyataannya…" ujar Ibunya lembut sambil tertawa kecil.

_**In the end we'd be laughing**_

"Eeeh? Hanabi tidak mengerti…"

_**Watching the sunset**_

"Begini," ujar wanita berkimono biru itu. "Peri Biru, mencintai Peri Jingga."

_**Fade to black,**_

"_Hinata, kamu dimana?_"

"Hanabi sudah mengerti?"

_**Show the names,**_

"Erm… Sedikit…"

"_Kamu dimana?_"

_**Play that happy song**_

"Nanti kalau Hanabi sudah dewasa, pasti mengerti." ujar Ibunya lembut sambil tersenyum.

_**If we were a movie**_

_BRAK!_ 'Mereka' bertubrukan.

Naruto mengelus-elus bagian belakang kepalanya yang kesakitan. Dia melihat sepasang mata lavender dihadapannya. "Hi… Hinata? Kau dari mana saja?" ujar Naruto yang hanya menatap sepasang mata lavender itu.

_**You'd be the right guy**_

"Naruto? Kau berhalusinasi?" ujar orang yang memiliki mata itu. Naruto hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

_**And I'd be the best friend**_

"Eh? Neji?" ujar Naruto terkejut.

_**That you'd fall in love with**_

"Ada apa denganmu? Sampai-sampai aku dikira Hinata?"

_**In the end we'd be laughing**_

"Ah… Gomen ne… Ceritanya panjang… Oh ya… Apa kau tadi melihat Hinata melewati lorong ini?"

"Entahlah-" Naruto sempat kecewa.

_**Watching the sunset**_

"-Tapi, apa kau tahu? Sudah dua kali aku ditabrak di lorong ini."

"Si… Siapa, siapa seorang lagi!?" tanya Naruto sambil mencengkram kerah baju Neji.

"Hei, hei, tenanglah, Naruto…" Naruto pun segera melepaskan cengkraman tangannya.

"Entahlah, yang pasti, dia orang aneh! Dia mengenakan pakaian peri berwarna biru sambil menangis."

"_Dia… Menangis…_ Kemana dia pergi?" Neji hanya diam, menunjukkan jari telunjuknya ke arah tangga atap. Naruto segera berlari.

_**Fade to black,**_

"_Apa aku… Terlambat?_"

_**Show the names,**_

"_Apa yang kulakukan tadi… Dasar bodoh… Mendorong Naruto-kun dan lari dari panggung… Itu hanya akan membuatku sakit hati… Kenapa aku selalu melarikan diri dari kenyataan? Tapi… Biarlah… Mungkin itu bisa membuat Naruto-kun bahagia… Kalau dia bahagia… Aku… Ikut senang…_"

_**Play that happy song**_

"HI-NA-TA"

"KYAA!" mata Hinata ditutup. Ditutupi telapak tangan… Telapak tangan siapa? Hinata tidak tahu.

"Hinata…" suara itu. Kini Hinata tahu.

"Na-Naruto-kun?"

"Tepat!" ujar Naruto sambil melepaskan tangannya.

"A… Ada apa?"

"Kenapa tadi kau mendorongku dan lari?" Naruto mulai serius.

"Ah…" Hinata susah mencari alasan yang tepat. "Karena… Kita 'kan 'teman'. Aku ingin membantumu."

"Begitukah? Hanya itu?"

_**If we were a movie**_

"I… Iya…"

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau selalu tampak sedih sewaktu kau mengatakan 'Kita 'kan teman'?"

"A… Aku…"

"Jujurlah… Aku tidak mau dibohongi…" Hinata hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Karena…"

"Karena…?" ujar Naruto tidak sabar.

"Karena aku menyukaimu… Gomen ne…"

"…"

_**You'd be the right guy**_

"Bukankah kau menyukai Kiba?" tanya Naruto pelan.

"Aku hanya berbohong… A… Agar kau tidak tahu akan hal ini… Gomen ne… Aku… Aku…"

"Untuk apa?" Hinata mengangkat kepalanya.

_**And I'd be the best friend**_

"Untuk apa?" Hinata tidak mengerti.

"Untuk apa… Kau meminta maaf?"

"…Untuk… Semuanya… Aku… Benar-benar minta maaf…" Hinata kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

"…" tubuh Hinata sudah mulai gemetaran sekarang. Dia takut. Takut akan 'penolakan'.

_**That you'd fall in love with,**_

Kedua tangan Naruto kini bertengger di pundak Hinata. "Gomen ne… Hinata…"

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya. Terlihat kekecewaan di raut mukanya. Sebentar lagi, Hinata akan menangis.

"Seharusnya… Akulah… Akulah yang mengatakan semua itu…"

"Me… Mengatakan apa?" Hinata mulai menangis, tapi raut mukanya sepertinya bahagia sekali.

"Aku menyukaimu… Gomen ne…" Hinata tentunya sangat senang. Tetapi air matanya mengalir sangat deras.

_**In the end we'd be laughing**_

"Seharusnya… Akulah… Akulah yang mengatakan semua itu…"

_**Watching the sunset**_

"Me… Mengatakan apa?" Hinata mulai menangis, tapi raut mukanya sepertinya bahagia sekali.

_**Fade to black,**_

"Aku menyukaimu… Gomen ne… Membuatmu mengatakannya lebih dulu daripada aku…" Hinata tentunya sangat senang. Tetapi air matanya mengalir sangat deras.

_**Show the name,**_

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja. Untuk apa aku berbohong?" Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Tapi… Bukankah kau menyukai Sakura?"

"…Seminggu yang lalu… Aku menyatakan cintaku padanya."

"La… Lalu?"

"Ditolak. Ternyata dia sudah berhubungan dengan Sasuke. Bahkan bertunanangan. Dan dia tahu…"

_**Play the happy song**_

"Tahu apa?"

"Dia tahu… Bahwa sebenarnya, aku menyukaimu. Tetapi hal itu aku salah-arti-kan menjadi 'aku menyukai Sakura'."

Hinata memeluk Naruto. Naruto pun balas memeluk.

"_Arigatou… Naruto-kun… Sakura-chan…_"

**they're happy, so, it's a happy ending**

* * *

**Penutup**: another NaruXHina fic... ecchan emang demen bikin kisah mereka... and anoder romens fik! hahaa... gga bakat nulis lainnya. Ohya. untuk fic **_Konoha World Mags_**, diberhentikan dulu. dikarenakan authress sedang _writer's block_. karena juga, genre nya 'humor'. tapi... ecchan gga bakat. haha. ohya. yang bagian _**Your charming...**_ itu, entah _**Your charming**_ atau _**You're charming...**_. soalnya, dicari-cari liriknya dimana-mana, pasti ada salah satu dari dua kemungkinan itu. jadi, maaf, ya, kalo salah :)

* * *

**Pesan-Pesan**:

**Karupin69**: "_ini lagu yang ecchan nyanyiin di ym waktu itu, ahahayy. enak lagunya. udah donlot?_" :D

**Sora Aburame**: "_hehe. fic yang dibilang waktu itu._" ;)

**tassa**: "_hehe. lagu kebangsaan kamu yh. ecchan pake dund. haha. makasi udh ngasitau lagunya. soalnya ecchan gga masang indovision di rumah, jadi ggatau dan gga nonton show nya._" ;p

* * *

_Arigatou Gozaimasu_

_Ja Mata ne!_


End file.
